Radio frequency (RF) amplification techniques using power amplifier modules may employ impedance matching networks. These power amplifier modules and impedance matching networks may be optimized for a single communication standard (e.g., WLAN), but suffer drawbacks that make them inappropriate for another communication standard (e.g., LTE). In one approach, a tunable matching network is used to match a wider range of impedances. However, tunable matching networks require active control circuits, may have high insertion losses, may be nonlinear, and generally perform worse than optimized but fixed matching networks.
In another approach, a power amplifier module may employ switches for engaging and disengaging various matching networks. Integrating such switches in RF amplification solutions generally results in disadvantageous and significant performance tradeoffs. For example, conventional switches, and conventional techniques used to integrate the switches, introduce significant insertion losses. Especially where a wireless communication standard imposes requirements regarding the strength of an RF signal, these losses can prohibit RF amplification as intended. Further, conventional switches are typically volatile and do not maintain their state during power off. Conventional switches may also be unreliable and vary over time.
Thus, there is need in the art for RF amplification solutions that can be optimized for various selected communication standards with low insertion losses that are also non-volatile and reliable.